Mistranslation Misunderstandings
by Glassed Loner
Summary: In which mistranslated words could lead to…weird situations./Warn: ooc, weird, absurd, not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title:** Mistranslation Misunderstandings

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which mistranslated words could lead to…weird situations.

**Warn:** ooc, weird, absurd, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

Tsuna always wondered if he was either blessed or cursed for having (a one thirty-two?) Italian blood in him. Since just because he had it, everyone expected him to understand Italian clearly as if he was breathing about it for the rest of his life.

(Well, that and since his tutor—coughtorturercough—was _the_ Reborn—they would expect he could understand Italian flawlessly under his tutelage for less than a year—heck even a _month_!—but clearly, they were wrong.)

(_Dead_ wrong.)

So that was why now, Tsuna was in a conversation with the Avidità Padrone in full blown Italian (when he still didn't understand the whole concept of the normal-casual-or-formal Italian conversation vocabulary)—_without_ Gokudera to translate the man for him.

This was certainly going to be a disaster… Tsuna inwardly agreed to himself.

Looking back at the older man, he could only understand a few words like, "alliance," "marriage," "political," and "daughter" from him as he continued to ramble in Italian.

Tsuna blinked.

Wait… He seriously wasn't going to make a marriage proposal to him…right?

(Unfortunately, his Hyper Intuition still couldn't work outside of life-and-death situation right now—or else he could at least get _some_ reassurance from it.)

"E–excuse me?"

"Yes, what is it boy? I haven't finished talking about my preposition." As the older man scowled. (Or at least that was what he was saying… Tsuna wasn't so sure about his own Italian…)

"Ah yes," Tsuna coughed to hide his stutter, "I was wondering if what you were saying earlier was 'marriage' or not, Don Avidita."

Giving him an incredulous look, the man let out a straight line of frown.

"Of course I did—if not, _why_ would I even brought it up in the first place, Don Vongola?" he asked rhetorically, "unless you want to wage a war against us for declining my daughter's hand in marriage."

The young Mafia Don internally paled at his statement.

"B–but I'm only _eighteen_—"

"Which is the minimum legal age of marriage by Italian and Costa Nostra standards, Don Vongola."

"—and I already have a gi–boyfriend." Tsuna reasoned. "Sh–he will probably be upset if I do something like that, since our feelings are mutual since our middle school days."

"Can't you be more considerate to my lover and I?" Cue the infamous Vongola Decimo puppy-eyes.

Staring at him for another minute or two, the Avidità Padrone opened his mouth, only to close it again. It somehow looked like he was having trouble finding words to say at him…

(Well, at least he could get some time to think other ways to decline marriage proposals… The brown-haired man internally sighed. Good thing Reborn told him about the "already had a lover" strategy, or else he would be a goner by now…)

"My," the older man finally said after he had regained his composure, "I never thought you're like that, Don Vongola."

At his reply, Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "That I've a lover at a young age?"

"Ah no," shaking his head, he continued, "that you have preferences to a man rather than to a woman—or else I should've brought my son instead."

"…what?" Was what Tsuna could only say.

* * *

Much later after the meeting (of asking—because Mafia bosses didn't _beg_ for something—to decline the wedding prepositions) with the Avidità Padrone, Tsuna received _tons_ of marriage proposals from _other_ Families in Italy. And they were from the _guys_.

(Apparently, the Mafia had a fair share of dauntless-gay people and a gossip miller—somehow, it wasn't that surprising to him.)

He could only stare dumbly at the rising stacks of marriage proposals on his desk while Mukuro and Reborn laughed at his demise.

"How should I know I said 'she' in a 'he" way?! You know my Italian is _bad_—"

"But that doesn't mean you have any excuses after making such misunderstanding, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn scoffed in between laughter. "You should have known better than to learn Italian half-way and use that half-baked Italian to an Italian-native."

"Because you wouldn't let Gokudera-kun be there!" Tsuna shrieked as Chrome walked in with a medium-sized box full of… Oh _God_, please let it be not more of—

"Boss, there's another box of letters from the Onore, Rosa, Pari, and other fifteen Families for marriage proposals—and I think all of them smell like man perfume…"

Mukuro and Reborn burst into laughter again as Tsuna palmed his face.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Or where Tsuna mispronounced the word she "_lei_" to he "_lui_" and girlfriend ("_fidanzata_/_ragazza_") to boyfriend ("_fidanzato_/_ragazzo_") in Italian. Reborn's totally gonna go for his head after this. In tutoring-style. Lol. Also, the aforementioned "lover" is not real—but whatever your mind wants it to be. :p Originally posted in tumblr based on a post in said tumblr with minor changes—so heh, why not? I dunno if this is gonna be another series of one-shots, but at least I wrote something, right? Reviews are _very _much appreciated, thank you. :)

~G L. [Jakarta, 11.01.2015]

* * *

Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 17.01.2015]


End file.
